big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
GoComics Cinematic Universe
Note: This DOES contain spoilers for marvel movies, such as infinity war and especially Endgame. If you do not want spoilers then DO NOT read this article. Thank you. Idea By Spyroclub1 So Joe Moraliste has been going on for a while and coming to a close with endgame… (I think) So it’s time to get a new big story project. Much of the posters for wars stuff come from the MCU, so I decided to parody that! For every “movie” it’ll be a different character for a commenter, since I have some really good ideas that wouldn’t work with the same commenter for superhero…. And I think it’ll be better for one person to be different superheroes each movie so it's fair. I only started with a few movies that I have really good ideas for, so lets start! Oh, and try to keep this realistic to the comment section as possible, if your gonna add someone or yourself for a role in some of the movies, make sure you watched the movie and its realistic to it! for things that did happen. (Also, if your a new-ish commenter, then it’ll be best if your in one of the later movies and not in phase one, because that's the beginning and take a big role. I come later, also, soo… I call spiderman!.) ' ' Phase One Iron Man - ??? The Incredible Hulk - ??? Iron Man II - ??? Thor - ??? Captain America: The First Avenger - ??? The Avengers - The Anti-Pollers | Plot: This is just poll war 1 | Roles: Loki - Mrs. Godfrey ' ' Phase Two Iron Man III - ??? Thor: The Dark World - ??? Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Gollum: The Winter Soldier | Plot: Biggernate91 is brainwashed by Mary Says to post polls. | Roles: Captain America - Gollum | Bucky Barnes - Biggernate91 Guardians Of The Galaxy - ??? Avengers: Age Of Ultron - Anti-Pollers: Age Of Pollernate91 | Plot: A robot created by Biggernate91 to help the comment section, suddenly turns evil and starts making polls. | Roles: Iron Man: Biggernate91 | Ultron: Pollernate91 Ant-Man - ??? ' ' Phase Three Captain America: Civil War - The Hev1 War | Plot: Gollum grows annoyed at Hev1’s comments and now the comment section is split up into two sides. | Roles: Captain America - Gollum Or Hev1 | Iron Man - Gollum Or Hev1 Doctor Strange - ??? Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol 2 - ??? Spiderman: Homecoming - ??? Thor: Ragnorak - ??? Black Panther - ??? Avengers: Infinity War - Anti-Pollers: Infinity War | Plot: This is the first part of Poll War 2. Martysays goes on to collect all of the infinity polls and is able to, snapping and banning half the commenters. | Roles: Thanos - Martysays Ant-Man And The Wasp - ??? Captain Marvel - ??? Avengars: Endgame - Anti-pollers: Endgame | Plot: The rest of the commenters go on a mission to defeat Marty Says. | Roles: Thanos - Martysays Category:Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Ideas